Mercury Black/History
Background Mercury's history has yet to be fully uncovered. Only his association with Cinder Fall and Emerald Sustrai, first shown in "Black and White", is known. The rest remains in obscurity. Though, the way he described Qrow Branwen in "It's Brawl in the Family", implied he may have had some issues with family, namely his father. ''RWBY Touring Vale After Emerald asks for directions to a local shop, Mercury appears from around a corner and jokes that he knew she was lost. Emerald pulls out a stolen wallet and offers him the money if he shuts up, but he refuses in favor of toying with her. As the duo make their way to the shop, Mercury seems bored by the city and with Emerald herself. They arrive at the store owned by Tukson and Emerald asks him if he has certain books. Meanwhile, Mercury continues to pick up books and slams them loudly during Emerald's questioning before asking if he has any comics. When Emerald begins to reveal why they are really there, Mercury dims the windows of the shop and kicks Tukson when he tries to attack them. When Mercury returns to Roman Torckwick's hideout with Emerald, Mercury informs Roman that they were cleaning up his mess. Cinder soon arrives and Mercury confirms that they had indeed killed Tukson before he had the chance to flee. When Roman tries to explain to Cinder why he hadn't done the job himself yet because of how busy he is stealing Dust, Mercury compares him to any punk with a gun and ski mask. He then leaves the warehouse with Cinder and Emerald. Some time later, Mercury arrives at Beacon with Emerald and Cinder, posing as students from Haven Academy. The three bump into Ruby Rose, where Mercury informs her that they got turned around looking for their building. Ruby then tells them the direction of their building and the trio continue on their way as Ruby welcomes them to Beacon. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Best Day Ever" *"Welcome to Beacon" Training Matches Mercury is seen again, later on, watching Pyrrha Nikos fight with Team CRDL in a class based training fight. Once Pyrrha finishes with the former, Mercury challenges her to a sparring match. Glynda Goodwitch briefly protests this, but Pyrrha gives her approval and the match begins. The fight is tense, with both parties probing for weaknesses and studying their opponent's skills. Pyrrha briefly uses her Semblance of polarity to manipulate Mercury's boots, throwing him off-balance. Midway through the brief but intense match, Mercury abruptly forfeits, stating that Pyrrha, a world-renowned fighter, is completely out of his league. After the match, he briefly converses with Emerald and enthuses about how much fun he finds learning. He is later seen discussing Pyrrha's semblance and skills with Emerald and Cinder in their dorm rooms, conveying his findings from their match. During the Beacon Dance, Mercury enters the ballroom with Emerald and is welcomed by Yang, followed by his answer that both of them wouldn't miss the dance for the world. Mercury is seen dancing with Emerald, while talking to Cinder through a headpiece at certain points throughout the dance. After Cinder arrives at the dance, having successfully completed her mission, Mercury dances with her and asks how her night was, to which she responds that it was much more exciting than expected. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Extracurricular" *"Burning the Candle" Attack on Vale Mercury appears alongside Emerald and Cinder during the Grimm attack on Vale, who silently nods to the two to attack and help in taking out the Grimm attacking humans. Shortly after the fight, Mercury, Emerald and Cinder are overlooking the city of Vale from a rooftop. When Cinder remarks on the day being successful, Mercury adds that with them having lost so much Faunus in the caves, they won't listen to them anymore. At that moment, Adam Taurus appears and reassures them that they will listen to him. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Breach" Vytal Festival Tournament Mercury is first seen observing different boots at a stand in the fairgrounds. Emerald cues to him as he sniffs a boot when she notes that her team is too "introverted" and "socially awkward" to have dinner with Team RWBY. After Emerald is done conversing with them, she turns to Mercury, and he asks if she got the information. She tells him Weiss and Yang will be fighting in the second round. He is later seen eating a big bowl of popcorn while spectating the match between Team JNPR and Team BRNZ along with Mercury and Cinder. He is later seen during the fight between Qrow and Winter. As soon as he recognizes Qrow, he seems genuinely worried and runs off to report to Cinder. He and Emerald are faced off with Coco and Yatsuhashi of Team CFVY in the double match due to Cinder rigging the match up. He and Emerald easily win the match. '''Episodes Covering These Events' *"Round One " *"It's Brawl in the Family" *"Lessons Learned" References Category:History pages